The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of rating vehicles and, more specifically, to a system and method for rating craftsmanship of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a quality or craftsmanship rating system for a vehicle manufacturer to evaluate its vehicles. In the craftsmanship rating system, a value of zero to six may be given to a component on a vehicle such as a door handle to form a rating of craftsmanship. Typically, a value of three was a standard in the automotive vehicle industry. The value was then recorded on a spreadsheet for a particular vehicle model. Calculations were manually performed on the numbers recorded in the spreadsheet for a total on each component of the vehicle model. However, guidelines for corrective action regarding craftsmanship on each component were manually determined and subjective.
One disadvantage of the above system is that it is not customer based, is not linked to a roadmap, and does not prioritize the vehicle holistically. As a result, it is desirable to provide a craftsmanship rating system for vehicles that creates a roadmap for corrective actions. It is also desirable to provide a craftsmanship rating system for vehicles that prioritizes craftsmanship of the vehicle in a holistic manner.